


【翻译】Chapter Six: Harold Helps Out

by leupagus, scelsi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Comfort Reading, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Reading Aloud
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scelsi/pseuds/scelsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>约翰得散散步，而哈罗德说着些话儿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Chapter Six: Harold Helps Out

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chapter Six: Harold Helps Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720975) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



是真的，纽约确是如人们所述的永不休眠；可是在深夜三时四十五分接下来的一小时里，不论是她的灯火抑或人与车也逐渐稀少下来。这就是纽约所能得到最接近休眠的稍息了，而约翰对此安然接受。他也睡很少，这种本能需要在受到军队的锤炼及CIA的进一步淘空下已被消弥无几了，而芬奇的号码亦逼使他保持长时间的清醒。他会在白昼或晚上凑着空子睡几小时，而在每个晚上的三点四十五分，他会全无睡意的睁着眼睛，独自踱步于街上。

他经已习以为常的让双脚领着他往图书馆走，但他也定了规矩：它们只能每周带他上楼一次。因此，某些晚上他会走进这条窄巷，停在锁头已坏的大门前，他不会走进去，他用意志和自己双脚斗争着并掉头离去，直至他们来到街角的一间咖啡馆，莎尔会朝他翻个白眼，然后她会为他倒杯咖啡并递上一份报纸。

“你得戒掉你的习惯了。”她那样告诉他，而他会回答，“我没有习惯。”，他们都知道他在撒谎；也许他有的小习惯正是萨尔所臆想的诸如赌徒或瘾君子或欢场客会更好。也许她想像出的习惯至少可以让他的腿竭一竭了。

但一个星期总有一日他会走上楼梯，与平日的所见相较之，台楷看起来更为色深，久积灰尘的一撂撂书籍也似更不稳当了。开了闸锁，鉄栅顿时嘎吱的直响，聒噪的余声犹在作响的时候，约翰已途沿图书馆的书架走进去了，他的鞋子踱过地板的动静几不可闻，他的大衣轻轻的蹭着哈罗德的办公桌。他小心翼翼地触摸着那些书本；他没为了查探哈罗德的过去而埃个儿掀开检查，不再是了。无论他能发现到什么，他希望这是哈罗德选择告诉他的。窥探秘密从来也绝非他们被告知的好玩儿。

在那些夜晚接下来的早晨，哈罗德都会发现约翰躺在一张丑陋的扶手椅，睡着了，约翰从来也不曾听见哈罗德入门的响动，但他已知道不要再被肩膀的碰触吓着了。哈罗德总是显得既高兴又不尽赞同，他会问约翰是不是讨厌他自己的床了，而约翰微笑着站起来，这个时候天又放亮了些。

但今晚——

“你嚼着东西跟人说话是不礼貌的，切斯特。”他听到。是哈罗德。约翰僵住了，倾听着那边的声音。他唯一听到的是小熊做了约翰在头一个月教它范围拦截的踢跑。小熊随时也可能跑过来走廊或嗅出了约翰，所以约翰回头打开了门锁，尽可能安静的钻了进去。

哈罗德还在说 —— 不，朗读，约翰熟知哈罗德这种声调，偶而约翰进行监视 —— 以及一次意外地变得复杂多了的保险柜爆破行动 —— 或开车的时候，哈罗德认为某一些文章或之类什么能娱乐到约翰，他就会用到这种声调。

“ '听着，'切斯特厉声斥责我，幸运地他放开了我的尾巴 —— '书上写着要用大蒜。' '什么书？'我问道。'烹饪的乐趣？' ”

小熊果然是跑到拐角，嗅闻着约翰的去处；牠的耳朵立了起来，但牠发现了约翰的氣味之后并没有张声，只是静静地继续牠的尋查。约翰湊前了些；哈罗德并不是坐在案前，但他的声音很近。

“ '这到底是什么意思啊？' '这意味着有大蒜，他们就别想去任何地方了。' '哦，我有个好消息要告诉你，切斯特。我同样什么地方也去不着了。这股气味就快要了我的命——’”

约翰环顾鉄栅以外的景物，相当肯定哈罗德坐在沙发上，墙灯洒下的光暈正围在他的四周。他在读有着欣快装潢、鲜明色彩的封皮 —— 一本给孩子的书。约翰靠在书架听着。

“ '但是你一定要它挂在身上的；书是这样说的。如果你不挂上，我就把它放在 —— ' 小熊？小熊，来这里(德：hier)。我是为你而读，你知道的。”

小熊闻声就跑了过去，跳上沙发。约翰翻白眼 —— 要是他在场而小熊跳上任何家具的话，哈罗德凖会发些火的，但哈罗德显然是那种有外人才会故作严厉的父亲。约翰陡然有了个哈罗德作为一个父亲的概念图，他尝试并尝试失败为他的孩子们做健康的午餐，以及在没有别人在场的时候给孩子叫外送比萨。小熊用头磨蹭着哈罗德的腿，哈罗德挠着小熊颈子上松厚的皮毛，微微笑着。

“ ‘得了，切斯特，”我说道，不由自主的闷着了气，'我右离开里个房子了喽。'，我的确那样做了。”

约翰笑出声了，因为他真的忍不住，因为哈罗德扮演起堵住鼻子说话是那么认真，因为约翰突然记得了哈罗德读的那本故事书，里面的小英雄是一只名为哈罗德的小狗，他和他的朋友不确定是应该保护还是伤害其他弱小的动物，但牠们最終出力相助了，而且讲真的，约翰不应该用那么久才猜到哈罗德正给小熊读的什么故事。

哈罗德倏然一下子抬头，至少是以他尚可能的幅度抬起了头，但他看起来并不惊慌或担心。“里斯先生，”他说，斜着眼瞧向约翰佇立的黑暗处。“我就想过今晚你可能会出现。你愿意说切斯特的部分吗？”

约翰感到他的胸口被攫住了，就正在他旧槍伤的稍左方，有种类近恐惧的情绪正在伤害他，但是他走出到外面的亮光下，坐在哈罗德的右边；在哈罗德一旁的小熊搖了两下尾巴。

“模仿声音我没你在行。”他说，他搭在沙发背的一只手臂感觉放松得好像枕在膝上的腦袋一样，无声询问，而哈罗德的微笑仿佛是他颈后一只温暖的手，回答了他。

“不要紧的，里斯先生。”他说，掀开了下一页。

 

END.


End file.
